Birthdays
by Applause2015
Summary: Birthdays are special days. It's a time to where people come together and friendships are formed. Laughter and happiness fills the air and memories are made. A collection of oneshots.
1. Unexpected Love

**So, this is one of my rather unusual projects. It's a collection of oneshots put together but they are birthday presents. I got the idea from writing _Le Festin _for my friend ewisko and so, I decided to do a project to where I write all of my friends on here a oneshot for their birthday. Now you all might be thinking that I have lost my marble cake. No, I haven't lost my marble cake. I am gathering birthdays and placing all of the gifts into one thing. It's like sort of wrapping all of your gifts at once when it comes to the holidays. I think.**

**Enough said, the first oneshot is a DJ and Lindsay. I have noticed on how there is only two stories on here about them but no real oneshot or something of the sorts. This is a gift for MrAwesome1999 who wanted a DJ and Lindsay.**

**Awesome, this one is for you.**

* * *

><p>It was rather quiet on the plane, not much noise within the air as the last two team members of a crumbling team sat quietly in First Class. DJ and Lindsay were the only hope left for a rather fast declining Team Victory. After Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette and LeShawna being eliminated from the game, they were the only two people left to even keep the team alive. They were rather quiet during their luxurious ride despite the other two teams being green with envy at giving up a whole section of the plane for just two people. It was a while before DJ decided to get the nuts to break the ice. He looked at Lindsay and took a deep breath and asked,<p>

"So Lindsay, are you enjoying First Class? We finally made it! We finally made it to First Class."

"Yeah, we did ZJ. We finally made it up here!" Lindsay squealed as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"It's DJ."

"Oh, sorry CJ, I promise that I won't do it again."

"No hard feeling Lindsay. Besides, this is for us. We can enjoy this whole section of the plane to ourselves."

Lindsay looked at her only teammate who was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa from her. He kicked his sandals off and was allowing his feet to relax on the soft cushions on the mustard yellow couch. She couldn't help but stare at him for he was well... kind of hot. I mean, despite him being a momma's boy and always being that pansy that causes a party to often go flat, Lindsay couldn't help but notice that DJ had a nice body and strong arms, something that was lacking from Tyler. When she thought about DJ and on how she yearned to be in his muscular arms, she also thought about Tyler.

_"Do I even still like Lylar? I mean, sure we haven't spoken much during the season and he did kind of just take me and never really focused on me. Yet, TJ is so hot. He has those abs and that muscle and that body that Cayler will never have. Am I really in love with ZJ?"_

Lindsay looked up and saw DJ smiling at her. She politely returned the smile as she played with her hair. She acted like a lost and innocent kitten who yearned to receive some attention. She looked at DJ and asked softly,

"So PJ, is there anyone that you like on here?"

DJ looked at Lindsay shockingly. Why would she, our of all the people who was on the plane, ask him. Yet, she was one of the few sane people and so he knew that he could trust Lindsay. So he took a deep breath as he said,

"Yes, there is actually one person that I do like on here. She may not be the brightest tool within the shed but she is actually sweet and has that bubbly personality. She is always happy and let's nothing take her down. She is actually a nice person once when you get to know her."

Lindsay couldn't help but stare at DJ. Was he confessing to her that he actually liked her? Out of everyone that was left on the plane for DJ to snatch up, he liked her. Lindsay was about to say something when DJ said,

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to go to the restroom."

"Ok. Hurry right back!"

As DJ rose up to use the restroom, Lindsay just couldn't stop thinking about him and what she would love to do him.

_"God, what a man."_

* * *

><p><strong>So this might have turned out the way I wanted. So what? Sue me. Anyway, I think I caught Lindsay and DJ in character. Thoughts? Concerns?<strong>

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	2. War and Peace

**Hi**** guys, so this is another request and this is for ****CompleteValidations. She had requested a Noerra (Noah and Sierra) and the idea came from the title of Leo Tolstoy's famous novel _War and Peace_. So Happy Birthday CV! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"We can know only that we know nothing and that is the highest degree of human wisdom."<em>

Noah looked around acting their usual self, which was not the way that people should act according to him. He believed that everyone eventually realized on how they should mature and learn how to be young adults. They should be looking at life as how it should be, not how they see it and that extends to them acting so foolish, in Noah's personal opinion. Noah just shrugged as he returned to his book. While he turned the page into one of the most famous novels ever made, he saw the conflict between Imperial Russia and Napoleon connecting to the current situation that he in. He was Imperial Russia while everyone else was Napoleon. Noah also believed that everyone should read at least one book within their life since according to his philosophy, people would benefit from reading a book for they learn a new vocabulary and they would also benefit from the reading. Noah was so absorbed within the novel that he didn't notice someone walking up to him and placed his hand upon his shoulder. Noah released a small shriek as he dropped his book. He groaned as he rose up and picked the heavy novel back up.

"What the hell was that for Izzy?"

"That wasn't Izzy."

Noah turned around and out of all the people on the face of the Earth, he was not expecting Sierra to come up and talk with him. It was unusual for Izzy always did something like this to Noah and despite him getting angry, she always bounced on him and threw whatever book he was reading into the pool. He looked at Sierra and asked,

"Sierra, please tell me why you are bothering me and what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Noah, you know what I am looking for. I am looking for my Codybear for momma needs to cuddle with him and protect him from any dangers that may harm him."

"How does this relate to me?" Noah asked.

"Well, you usually know where Codykins is and-"

"Excuse me," Noah pointed out to Sierra, "but I do not know where your precious 'Codykins' is at and why would I know where he is. All I could care is that he is banging or peeping at Gwen."

"You take that back!" Sierra yelled at Noah.

"I will not. Besides, what is the worse thing you can do?"

"This." Sierra yelled as she grabbed Noah's novel and began to run off with it. "If you want this novel, you have to take me down first."

"Sierra!" Noah yelled as he ran after her. "You need to learn how to stop being a freak and to give me my novel back!"

Noah ran after Sierra, which is something that he had never done in his life. While he was huffing and puffing for what air would enter him, he asked for the book back but Sierra said,

"Not until you quit being a sarcastic asshole."

"Listen honey, sarcasm is part of my soul. I can't live without it. It would kill me not to see you all get tortured with my sarcastic remarks." Noah stated.

"Alright, since you won't change, that leaves me no choice." Sierra replied as she walked over to the edge of the pool and held Noah's book over the edge.

"You wouldn't dare!" Noah yelled as he concluded as to what Sierra would do.

"Try me honey."

"Sierra, listen. Now I-"

"Well, let's see what Noah is reading. Maybe it's that gay fluff you usually read."

"For the last time, I am not gay!"

"Noah is reading-"

Sierra stopped half sentence to look at the spinal cover of the book and she remembered on how she had read the book before she went to total fan girl crazy nuthouse type of person. She slowly allowed the words to escape her lips.

"-_War and Peace _by Leo Tolstoy. I remember reading this before."

Noah snatched the book from Sierra and was fixing to walk off but stopped in his tracks when he heard Sierra have read the book before.

"Sierra, you actually read _War and Peace _before?"

"Shh…." Sierra replied as she moved Noah to a corner so that no one would over hear them. "I used to read a lot when I was younger and I had a quite good vocabulary. In fact, I was destined to become a really smart person and I had a bright future ahead of me."

"Well, what happened?" Noah asked.

"Social media. That's what happened. I just became addicted to social media and I just became too focused on the Internet and I abandoned my interest in reading. My parents never knew on how I managed to disguise it so well. I also grew to become a blogger and I eventually started to dislike reading but looking at War and Peace brings the memories back of the potential I used to have."

"Wow…. I never knew that." Noah said while he looked away. He rarely felt any emotions for he often cared less what people was like and how they came to be. However, Sierra's reflection as to reading before she grew into the crazy nuthouse job that she was known as, actually impressed Noah. He looked up at Sierra and went,

"Sierra?"

"Yes?"

"I was wanting to know if you would like to read _War and Peace_?"

"I don't know for I have not read a book within years. I-"

"Sierra, a book might help you find Cody, just saying."

"On second thought," Sierra replied as she grabbed the book, "maybe there is a clue in here that can help me find my Codykins!"

Sierra walked off and took Noah's copy of War and Peace with her. Noah sighed as he walked toward the bookshop in the playa.

"Guess it's time to buy _Les Miserables_ and keep my brain from exploding until Sierra returns my book."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if they look odd but this is my first attempt to write Noerra. I think it's alright but I am still a huge Nawn fan :3 <strong>

**However, I might write more Noerra in the near future. Happy Birthday (again) CV! Hope you have a good day.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	3. The Dress

He sewed the last of the thread as he finished the dress. After putting all of his materials up, Brick stood back and looked at the dress. He spent weeks sketching out all sorts of ideas as to how it would look like. He went from short dresses to long dresses to puffy dresses to skinny dresses. So much ideas floated around that he has four sketchbooks full of ideas that were rejected. While working on the fifth sketchbook, he finally found a dress that fitted Jo's Iron will personality will not making her look too feminine. He only bought the finest muslim and the best thread. While Jo was away visiting her relatives, Brick took a gamble and made a dress. When the dress was finally made, the big question was if Jo would like the dress or laugh it off as a practical joke.

Jo was the type of girl that was similar to pulling teeth just to wear a dress. Despite being labeled a 'petticoat tyrant' by everyone, Jo believed that dresses were too feminine and were not her style. Brick remembered the time that Jo's aunt gave her a dress and he had to end up holding Jo down or else she would have torn her aunt to pieces. That was before Jo finally connected with Brick and changed. She was still tough to him out in public but she was a little bit easier on him in private.

After wrapping the dress up, Brick paced back and forth in the living room worried over what Jo's reaction was going to be. His wondered if she would like it or if she would rip it to shreds. Yet, he didn't know what to expect since she had been gone for almost two months visiting all of her family. He just couldn't help but feel so lonely without the rock of his marriage being there every day. She was the one who told him to get away from his tyrant mother and to finally be what he always wanted, when she was not training him to be a military personal.

Hours ticked by and there was still no sign of Jo. Brick was about to call when he heard a honking outside. He leaned over to see Jo walking out of her vehicle. As she was getting closer, he decided to hide the dress and wait until that evening. He hid it and managed to get to the living room in time as Jo walked in. He walked up to her and gave a hug. She looked at him weirdly and replied,

"Alright solider, that's enough hugging."

"Sorry Jo, I've missed you and I'm so glad that you are home."

"I can understand you missing me but that still gives you no excuse to act like a soft fluffy teddy bear when I come home. So, did you do well without me?"

"I did alright." Brick replied as he sat down on the couch. "I managed to not burn down the house and I did all the chores for you. Well, enough about me. How did you survive with your family?"

"If hell laid it's egg anywhere, it hatched toward the end of the visit. We was our usual selves at first and we was enjoying our visit but than a huge fight happened and the rest of my stay was ruined."

"Jo, what was the fight about?"

"Mom wanted my cousin to move in with her but my cousin refused and that started a whole argument that ruined the rest of my vacation."

"At least you are home now. To celebrate, I'll cook you a big dinner and you won't have to lift a finger."

"Brick, I don't know if you should-"

"Jo, please. I insist to cook a dinner for you. You won't have to lift a finger and I'll even clean the dishes."

"Alright, if you insist." Jo replied as Brick gave her a kiss on the cheek. She went upstairs and decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Several hours passed and Jo couldn't rest well. She could smell her favorite stuff being cooked downstairs. She decided to do some snooping around, which was a favorite activity for her to do. She snuck downstairs and walked past the kitchen, where Brick was making dinner. She walked around until she saw something covered up in one of the rooms. She slowly walked up to it, curious as to what was being covered up. She lifted the cover and pulled it down onto the floor and saw the dress with her own eyes. She was speechless, it was not too feminine but it showed her personality. She heard someone walk in. She turned around and saw Brick standing there. He was struggling to say something, but she said:<p>

"It's beautiful Brick. It really reflects me. Thank You."

"Really Jo?" Brick asked as Jo walked up to him and gave him a small kiss.

"It's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>This oneshot is a birthday gift for KaylaBow. She requested a Jock and to confess, this was a tough oneshot to write out. I had such a hard time figuring out how to keep Jock alive without being too mushy. I don't know how I did but I do hope that I did alright with my first swing at Jock.<strong>

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	4. Euterpe and Apollo

The ivory keys were on fire as she placed her fingertips onto the piano bar and just played like a madwoman. The sweet music notes were lifted from the music sheets to the keys and played a harmonious sound. Not once was she nervous while she played a piece from Sergei Prokofieff, a famous composer from the twentieth century. As she reached the climax of the piece, the keys started to smoke and with one within a second, she had finished. The whole room applauded her as she stood up thanked everyone for supporting her.

"You might not want to touch those keys for a while. Allow them to cool down for a spell."

Everyone laughed at her hilarious comment and she thanked them for such a wonderful evening. She went back to her room, grabbed her fur muff, hat and coat and started to leave. She had just put on the coat and hat when someone shouted,

"Wait!"

After placing her muff on, she turned around and saw a handsome guy looking at her. She noticed that he was young, had nice black hair and had a charm that drew her toward him. He looked down at her and said,

"I just want to say that I think you did such a wonderful job tonight. I enjoyed the concert and you was a wonderful pianist."

"Why, thank you. I enjoyed performing for charity. As you may know-"

"I know that you are the talented Sammy Mitford. I have a been a huge fan of your music for quite a long time now."

"Excuse me for asking but may I ask, who you are?" Sammy asked.

"Trent Taylor. Listen, if you are not doing anything, I know this little coffee shop where they play classical music and have some of the best coffee in all of Ottawa. Would you like that?"

Sammy paused for a moment before replying to Trent,

"Sure, I would love to go to that coffee shop. I was going to go to a party but I think something smaller would suit my tastes much better."

The two walked a few blocks to the coffee shop, giggling and laughing. They walked in, grabbed some lattes and sat down while the classical music allowed their muscles to relax.

"So tell me a little about yourself Trent."

"Well, I was born into a family of musicians. My father was a guitarist while my mother was a singer. From an early age, they taught me how to sing and play the guitar. I learned quickly and I became a singer when I turned 14. I first learned the Russian guitar and when I mastered it, I went to the American guitar, which I'm more professional at. I'm currently trying to get a record deal and get an album released. How about you Sammy?"

"I was born into a rich and snobby family. My parents were never around and I always felt alone, since I was an only child. I occupied myself with piano to keep the loneliness from bothering me. I know opera and I can play the harp, flute and the piano. I find myself wanting to be a composer since I always wrote my own original pieces. My parents wanted me to go to law school and to abandon my dream. I refused to and finally, on my 18th birthday, I denounced my parents, cut my ties with them and walk away from them and their fortune."

"That's terrible." Trent said while taking a small sip of his latte.

"I was glad to get out of there since I wanted to be free. I'm currently going to a music school for practice and I want to perform for a famous symphony someday, with my own pieces. I want to show everyone that no one can tell you what you can and can't do. You can follow your own dreams and find happiness that way."

"You are right Sammy. People should follow their dreams and do what ever makes them happy. There should be no boundaries to life. You should live it being free and happy."

"You know," Sammy replied after finishing her latte, "if you was not into music, I say that you would be good psychologist or a philosopher."

"Funny fact, I was considering those career paths at one time before I stuck to music." Trent pointed out while laughing. The two of them looked at each other and smiled. Sammy realized that she actually liked Trent. She than got an idea for a possible date. She looked at Trent and asked,

"Trent, are you doing anything next Friday?"

"No, I am not. Why do you ask?"

"I have two tickets to the symphony but I have no one to go with me and I was wondering if you would like to join me."

"I would love that. I have never been to the symphony before. What will they perform?"

"A collection of famous musical pieces from the last 300 years. Famous composers such as Valadi, Mozart, Beethoven, etc. It's a full evening of relaxing music and I'm sure that you will enjoy it." Sammy yawned before looking at a clock that was on a nearby wall. "Phew, it's getting late and I'm so tired. I should get back to my apartment."

"Want me to drive you there?" Trent asked.

"I would like that. I live not far from the concert hall."

"That's all I needed to hear." Trent kindly said as he and Sammy went into his car and drove through Ottawa. In ten minutes, going though some shortcuts that Trent knew, they arrived at Sammy's apartment. Sammy opened the car door and she walked toward the door. Before she went it, she told Trent:

"I'll see you next week Trent. Take care."

"You too Sammy." Trent replied as he drove off. Sammy paused for a moment before taking off her muff, unlocking the door and going inside to work on some more compositions for her composing future. She went to the piano and when she thought of Trent, wrote a title for a finished piece that said:

**Euterpe and Apollo**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a oneshot for Dr. Psycho. He requested a Trent and Sammy. I actually like TrentSammy together and this was fun to write. I enjoy music and this just came to me from a dream to where I was wrote original pieces and the rest just followed. Dakota, I hope you have a good birthday.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
